


BC:TN Forums

by PhilosopherDirtbike



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crack, Fantôme Iris - Freeform, Gen, Rated T just to be safe idk, hopefully not completely ooc, playing fast and loose with forum formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosopherDirtbike/pseuds/PhilosopherDirtbike
Summary: In 2004, the anime Brittle Carmine: Tears of the Night premiered. It ran for one 12 episode season and also received a two part OVA. Despite being critiqued for containing various depictions of teh edge it was popular with a certain type of internet goer; the kind who might grow up to start a vampire themed visual kei band (purely hypothetical example).A fan forum! An unlikely encounter! A fated meeting!?Contains mentions of grim-dark anime violence (death, kidnapping, blood, torture, evil gods, “insanity”, global destruction) but nothing too detailed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	BC:TN Forums

X_DarknessLight666_X: I spent a really long time drawing this.

Vampireking90: SUGOI!!! You're art is so good!

X_DarknessLight666_X: Thank you. I think Brittle Carmine: Tears of the Night is the best anime ever. Haters say that is a rip off of things like Hellsing, but it isn't. BC:TN doesn't even have actual vampires in it.

Mod-san: No spoilers on this thread.

X_DarknessLight666_X: Spoilers aren't important! We could all die tomorrow and have nothing to show for our lives. If we could could have one sweet memory in this cruel dark world maybe its knowing the end even though we didn't finish watching!

Mod-san: Emo. I don't care.

Mod-san: This isn't the first time I've talked to you about this. If you continue not to follow BC:TN forum guidelines I WILL break out my ban hammer.

Vampireking90: Wow! I didn't know that! I can only find the movie where I live T____T my life is not daijoubu, but you've seen the whole thing! How are they not real vampires?

X_DarknessLight666_X: I'm sorry

X_DarknessLight666_X: There isn't a movie.

Vampireking90: !!!!!! But I got it at the video store?????

X_DanknessLight666_X: Was it the OVAs?

X_DarknessLight666_X: Anyway, at the end, Kimiko and the tortured soul of her mentor, who wasn't in the OVAs so you don't know him, finally track down Death-Head Velvet to Valhalla and it turns out that he's been the one kidnapping all of her platoon! He uses their blood, which he takes from their still living bodies, and feeds it to a monster call The First God and The First God uses the power of the blood to control the minds of who the blood came from. Then they become God Fetuses, who drinks the blood of untouched humans. But we don't learn that until Kimiko gets captured and tortured by Death-Head. The torture and the new information that she's been killing her lost friends this whole time make her mind break and she stops believing that she should work for the good of humanity because they made her kill her friends. Then her evil shadow self takes over and rips apart The First God in revenge, but when she does that is actually kills all life on earth because The First God was only upholding balance, so if you think about humans are the real monsters.

Vampireking90: NO! I can't belive Kimiko dies!!!! Q_Q

X_DarknessLight666_X: It's more realistic that way. Death comes for all of us.

Mod-san: That's it, kid

User X_DarknessLight666_X has been banned from BC:TN forums

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through that; hope you liked it. I read this https://kaiyuukan.tumblr.com/post/625750374636208128/argonavis-from-bang-dream-original-voice-drama-cd and was inspired by Tomoru the edgy teen and the fact that Felix is clearly a weeb.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever published and I'm pretty happy with it (for 418 words of crack). I do have a second chapter in the works, though my track record with finishing things is such that you shouldn't get your hopes up. If I decide not to add to it I'll come back, get rid of the chapter count and just call it a one shot.  
> I wanted to thank everyone over at the ARGONAVIS Project Discord server, especially Flower for the inspiration to write and share it, and Steady for the AO3 invite!
> 
> Also let me know if the images don't show up or if they are too big or anything, I don't know how to use these tools.
> 
> Edit: Yeah, I'm not going to add any more. I think it's fine on its own and I've moved on from this fandom... I still want to thank everyone who read it for their time (even if they never read this addendum) and the fandom itself, in some abstract way, for being the source of my first fanfic.


End file.
